


Pact Satisfaction

by Littlelich96



Category: Original Work, Vore Fandom
Genre: Belly Kink, Burping, Demonic Pact, Digestion, F/M, Implied digestion, M/M, Oral Vore, Other, POV First Person, Same Size, Soft Vore, belly bulge, consentual vore, demon character, first person pred, unknown prey, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2019-11-23 11:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelich96/pseuds/Littlelich96
Summary: You’ve made a romantic pact with a starving demon lord, and are intent on satisfying his hunger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the reader is any gender and basically any humanoid you want. Your demon lord is a gluttony demon though he does not rule his sin, but instead struggles with it and must resist the urge to devour the mages he makes deals with. You decide to tempt him for your own pleasure and insist he make a meal of you, both to fullfil your own fantasy and as well as hoping to leverage your willingness to fill him to your advantage later on.

There is a void in me that aches to be whole again. I look down at you with heavy eyes, grown dark with black rings of pain, and sleeplessness, and lust. You have made an offer I would be fool to refuse. I accept with a sound that conveys more desperation that I had intended; it’s been too long, and you are right, even fire cannot keep the emptiness inside me warm. 

I watch you undress, so soft I imagine you yourself are the fruit that tempted all mankind, and I, so entrenched in Sin as it is, will not hesitate to take you. You close your eyes as I pull you closer and closer until my teeth rest on the crown of your head, my tongue, long and starting to drip with anticipation, hesitantly slides over your cheek. My eyes flutter and roll back at your warm flesh, the sweet and salty taste of mortal skin a delicacy I had refused for so long. I stay there for a moment to reconsider, like a lion with the ring masters head so precariously looking down the beast’s throat, as both the lion and the master wonder what it would be like to given in to primal desire. I am all at once hopelessly greedy, aroused, and starving, and I can feel you wiggle impatiently. I had denied this for so long, how easy it would be to strike a crooked deal and a trap some poor fool in a contract designed to land them inside me....but I am a man of grace, a creature hungry only for knowledge. Until now. The softness of your flesh and the pitiful longing in your whimpers cause my walls of control and abstinence crumble like like the walls of a mountain crashing into the sea as it erupts with red glowing ambrosia of the earth. 

I am quick after that, thrusting your head into my waiting jaws, my jagged teeth clamping down on your neck  hard enough to keep you in place and bruise your tender skin but not to bleed. Your breathing is labored at suddenly being shove unceremoniously into my mouth. I let the hot air pass through my nose as I exhale. As I breathe in I swiftly snap up your shoulders and my throat opens as you enter. God I want to savor it, your trembling so much but not in fear, no of course you wouldn’t. You of all people, you who so eagerly stripped yourself naked and sat in my lap with pleading eyes, you who’s lush lips whispered the words that would seal your fate.  “Eat me” you said it with conviction and I can tell by your warm arousal you don’t regret it. Licking and tasting the supple flesh of man, I place my skeletal fingers on your plush thighs, lifting you as my mouth drags over your chest as I force you further inside. My teeth gently nibble at your stomach, no lips to kiss you with. I’m so close to feeling complete again I nearly choke. 

I tilt my head back and close my eyes, holding your thighs still to position you well as I sigh heavily and open my jaws. Gravity does some of the work as I guide the rest of you inside. I can feel my chest is tight as you squeeze past my admittedly too prominent ribs. 

My maw closes as the bulge in my throat slowly disappears down down down. I lick my teeth in an attempt to get just a bit more of the sweet taste of you. 

I purr and groan low in my chest as I feel my stomach grow heavy and warm after being empty for far too long. 

My eyes open, and the world looks positively rosy. I lower my gaze and see my belly has grown round and tight, the skin twitching as I feel you shifting into a comfortable position. 

I rest my bony hand on my swollen tummy, radiating your warmth and love and lust. 

I pat the taut surface gently to let you know I’m very pleased with your offering. I chuckle and let out a burp like only the finest, richest, meal could elicit. 

I have every intention to digest you and try in vain to put something resembling actual flesh on this starving frame. When little remains I will pull your bones back up and perhaps reassemble you to serve me as you did before. I know you wouldn’t mind. 

After all you promised your souls to me, and then offered your flesh, it’s only fair I take care of you. I love you after all.


	2. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perspective is everything

Tonight i desire nothing more than to be bathed in darkness, lulled by the sound of a body in need around me, and to feel the warm flesh of another that cannot be touched but once by those less skilled or maybe....more loyal.....than i. 

He is ravenous and i am desperate. Tall and slightly like birch he towers, forever chased to desires of the flesh, and i do mean all desires. I have tempted him before yet he refuses with polite waves of multiple hands that what i do is enough. But tonight i bring a request and an offer he cannot resist. A desire both pure and sinful. 

I wish to leave this place....dull and drab earth. I want to serve i want to not simply see fleeting the fantastic. I want to BE the fantastic. And i know exactly how it may be done.

A body is a small price to pay for eternity. And a love so sweet is an immense gift to give the thing of hell which has nothing but his fire and his status and his hunger. I will be inseparable from him. Locked within service i know he longs for. His legion gone....a god nearly starved to death and stalking patiently the earth and yet never wavering from the vow he took to not prey up that which does not offer itself out of love. 

I do love. And he cannot refuse me. And i will be at his right side in the end. Death is not an end and he is skilled in that way. He has everything to gain and nothing to loose.

And so do I. I want to feed the empty space long pulled tight and hungry. I want to feel flesh within as i warms to my form. I would bet he glows like a furnace lit after decades of cold. And i will fuel that fire. Inside another....slick muscles and drenched in consuming ooze to be remade in his image...

Teeth to grip. I may bleed but what starved beast would not bite? 

 

“Eat me.” I say and his eyes become lusty as my sincerity unlocks his jaws and he is all at once made aware of his first chance in centuries to eat. 

He caresses my waist.

And i look into the dark abyss above me and and quiver in anticipation. 

Plunged into darkness i am grateful i was right.

He glows inside. But not like a furnace.

Like a hearth.

**Author's Note:**

> God I’m not a good writer but I’m trying to learn....advice on grammar and technical aspects is appreciated ~
> 
>  


End file.
